


Next to Me

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Musicians, Parksborn Week 2020, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Childhood friends becoming budding musicans and more.Parksborn Week: Next to Me by Sleeping At Last/childhood friends/musicians au
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294
Kudos: 11
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



It was a joke at first to be honest. Peter suggested having a band called FNO, a joke between the two childhood friends, and then Harry started saying they could get Gwen and Harley on board and next thing they knew they had a band called FNO and were a popular band before they knew it. It took a long time to get where they were going and get to where they were at that moment. 

_ Oh, our futures were written with crayons in coloring books / It was misspelled and outside the lines and we loved how it looked _

Mary and Emily used to joke about how Peter and Harry would be together forever. The boys were attached at the hip as children and never separated for long. When Mary and Richard died and Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Harry got to know Ben and May. Emily got along with the couple but Norman didn’t like his best friend’s brother. Maybe it was that Ben looked like Richard but was nothing like the other man. Maybe it was that the two brothers were two much alike in some ways that Norman couldn’t see Ben without seeing Richard. Whatever it was it was never told. The boys still were together as the world tried to pull them in different directions.

_ I know since we've grown, we ache for those memories / Honestly, nothing's even compared to you next to me, next to me _

When Emily died, Norman stopped letting Harry come over as he forced the boy to learn a company that he didn’t want. Peter and Harry still found ways to see each other and find each other as they hung out when they could. It wasn’t until Norman sent Harry overseas that they couldn’t see each other except for summers. Harry would always write letters to Peter until they both had phones and could text one another. Peter and Harry kept each other up on everything, wishing they were beside each other helping the other one as they began to go through high school and move onto the next phase in their life. 

_ When the words came to you for the first time, you knew you were hooked / And the pride that you felt at the last page of your first book / And the bravery I forced when I sang to an audience of three _

It was a late night call that came with a deep secret as Peter told Harry that he thought he was bi. Harry told him that he was glad that he trusted him before admitting he was gay. The two talked for hours as they talked about everything going on and by the end Harry was thanking Peter for coming out to him as Peter told him that it was something his Harry needed to know. It wasn’t until the next day that he realized that Peter had called him his Harry, not his friend. The next call ended with them both talking about their relationship and discussing if they should be more with friends. Peter and Harry decided to wait until they were both home but they both knew that they were meant for each other. It was basically written on the walls. They had loved each other for years and now they had the chance to be together and date and they had the chance to have the life they always knew they wanted. To be together forever because Harry couldn’t see a life without Peter and Peter couldn’t see a life without Harry. 

_ Well, it took a million wrong notes just to find a single melody and key / I know since we've grown we plea for clarity / Honestly, nothing's ever made sense til you were next to me, next to me _

When they finally got back together and Harry got disowned or more walking out of a bad situation, the two had made a joke about a band. It all started with Harry trying to write a song for Peter about how their relationship was because now they were dating and they were Peter and Harry. The duo was inspertable again but it was hard to write something when you didn’t know how to describe what you were feeling because Harry felt so much for the other boy. He loved him so much. It took awhile but after he played the song, Peter had kissed him and told him that he was the best as the two both smiled at each other. 

_ If time is money, then I'll spend it all for you / I will buy you flowers with the minutes we outgrew _

Peter and Harry had opened up their first concert with Harry’s song for Peter. The two smiled the whole time because they were together. They were right beside each other which is what the two had always wanted. They had the job that they didn’t expect, but that they loved because they were together and they had the rest of time together on that stage as they sang along with the words that Harry had written for Peter. Words that were about them and their life growing up and how they were now together as childhood friends who became lovers. 

_ I'll turn hours into gardens, planted just for us to take / I'll be reckless with my days, building castles in your name _

Peter had waited for a while before he proposed. It was their second tour and Peter couldn’t wait any longer. Harley and Gwen knew what was going on as Harry finished the song only for Peter to say that he needed a moment before he told Harry about how he was the one and then got on one knee. The crowd went wild as Harry felt a tear of happiness fall from his eye as he said yes. Harley and Gwen cheered for the two as they kissed on stage and held each other as fiances for the first time. It was one of their favorite moments on tour and Harry couldn’t believe that he didn’t think up the idea first as he held on to Peter in that moment. 

_ Since we've grown, we long for concrete things / Honestly, nothing's felt more sure than when you were next to me, next to me _

The wedding was a memory of everything that happened. Their childhood of being friends, their teenage years of being a support for each other through it all, and their adult years of being lovers and partners. Their first married kiss made May cry as she realized her boys (because she could call Harry one of her boys. She had known him since he was five) were all grown up. The two made sure that she was included as she had walked Harry down the aisle as the two wanted May who was pretty much a mother to them both at this time, to be part of their lives and this in their opinion showed that. Ned ended up being Peter’s best man as Gwen was Harry’s maid of honor. It was a beautiful wedding that led to a reception where everyone was able to smile and talk to the couple as they got to have that moment with their family. Peter and Harry stayed beside each other as they let their family see them as husbands for the first time. 

_ So lets cut down the red tape and gather up the pieces of our youth / Cause there's nothing in this world we can't fix with some scissors and glue _


End file.
